Paper or plastic
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: Sometimes what you see is what you get. AU NaruSaku Rated T One-shot


_**Awesome 2 stories down and 2 more two go**_

**Paper or Plastic**

* * *

"Paper or plastic, sir?" ask the cashier. A pink haired woman with the name tag Sakura. It was appropriate name for her.

But Pink hair though?

"Uh…plastic, please." He said looking at her. He just had to run to the store and buy some things. It never occurred to him that he might run into a little trouble. He had gotten three different calls all about the same thing. The first call came from Tsunade his grandma, the second one came from his best 'female' friend Hinata, and the last call came from Kakashi his uncles. They were all about the same thing…

The same thing…

What was missing from the party?

Yes, there was a party going on at his house/mansion and they just happen to be a shortage on a few things. So what happens, Tsunade, that's what happened.

The blonde inwardly groaned at the thought.

Tsunade had told him to pick up a few things from the store. Those few things turned out to grow with each phone call he received.

He was racing throughout the store gathering the items that were listed over the phone. Luckily there was basically no one in the store but a few elderly shoppers and some employees.

He had passed up one employee that caught his eyes. She was in the cereal aisle restocking. She had pink hair; it was short and kind of spiky. She was young but nothing under than eighteen, but he didn't have time to ask her out. Maybe if he came back he could ask her, if she still works here.

He began his exploration again, venturing from aisle to aisle, but he couldn't seem to find that one item. The blonde sighed with his blue eyes. He didn't want to bother anyone because he wasn't looking hard enough, but damn he was on a schedule. He had to ask for help. He walked to the cereal aisle; where he had seen the Rosetta.

She wasn't there, so what was a man in is disposition to do? Well…

Look for her of course.

How hard is it to find a woman with pink hair? Honest there was like no one in the stores so it will be ease.

So he thought.

He looked the whole store and didn't find her. He glanced at his watch; it was 4:15 he was running out of time.

"May I help you, sir?" The voice was behind him sounded bored.

He willed himself not to jump in surprise and turned around. It was the pink hair woman that he had seen earlier. She was standing behind in full uniform holding a price labeler gun. She was taller that he had originally thought ranging from 5'11 to 6'0 like a model. She was wearing a pair of white Nikes, kaki pants and a dark blue polo that said _'asks and you'll get an answer'_ with her name tag. She looked pretty, he thought. Her pink hair was short – that he knew – but her two bangs were long on both sides of her face. Forest green eyes with a lighter green – apple green – were around her pupil. A little button nose with a small diamond stud on the left. She had a heart shaped face with high cheek bones and a slightly large forehead. She really could ditch this job and become a model and he knew a couple of people off the top of the dome that would accept her.

"Uh…yes. I was wondering where I could find the sake."

She raised an elegant pink eyebrow. "You want to know where the sake is." She passed him up and he followed.

It wasn't a long walk but it was embarrassing to know where it was. The bottle of sake that his grandma wanted was right there by the other different alcoholic beverages.

He had passed up this aisle so many times before it was a no brainer how he could have missed it.

"You want the super size or the regular size, sir?" she asked kneeling to grab either bottle.

"Super." He knew Tsunade would run through the stuff like crazy.

Alright." She said grabbing the giant bottle and handed it to him. "Anything else I could help you with, sir?" She asked him standing to full height again. Man, she was tall, almost his height but a little shorter.

"No, thank you." He flashed her his fox grin and walked to the fronted counter.

And that's how he got here. He was surprised to see that she was his cashier.

"Hello, again." He smile but frowned when she didn't fully acknowledge him. She was looking at the computer screen typing some thing in.

"Hn. You ready?" She flipped she bangs away from her eyes and looked at him. She was the type of woman that could intimidate a man.

"Yeah…" She didn't wait for a reply and just started scanning items and put them in his cart neatly.

"Your total is 148.98." She announced checking the computer screen.

"Okay." He fished out his wallet and pulled out his master card.

"Credit or debit?" Her lime green manicured nail tapped lightly on the little stand.

"Uhh…credit."

"Please slide the card." She said like she had probably done for hundreds of other customers. "And show me your ID, please."

He forgot all about the whole ID check think and had put up his wallet. He gave the pink haired woman a shy grin and got out his wallet again and showed her his ID. She nodded and gestured from him to put his code in.

"Thank you for you patience." She must have recited this. "And have a nice day, Mr. Uzumaki." She handed him his receipt.

She handed him receipt and watched him walk out the door with his shopping cart. She didn't mind that he was checking her out because she secretly thought he was cute little blonde. He looked familiar like she had seen him before. The pinkette didn't dwell on it much and what towards the back of giant store.

"Karin, take the rest of shift, k?" She looked towards the orange-red hair dancing towards the music in her ear phone.

Karin was one of the annoying people she tolerated. She was loud and whiny but when it came to working she got things done and done them quick. Plus she was one of the few people that would want to take her afternoon shift.

"Karin, you hear me?" She was right in front of the red head but she didn't look like she heard her. "Karin!" This time it works because she had took one ear phone out. The small device was blaring some time of alternative rock music.

"Yeah, what you want?" She looked slightly confused but then her face almost matched her hair. "Sorry, you want me to take you shift?"

"Yeah, just for…" Sakura pulled out her cell phone. "Two hours, if more I'll call you." The pinkette started walking towards the back door again. "Karin! Remember to have only one in." She said walking out the door. A long sigh escaped her lips as her back touched the wall behind her.

"Long day?" An equally bore voice that match her own was sitting on one of the many crate with his dark long spiked up pony tail and lazy brown eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as her but the shirt was half off showing his black beta

"Yeah, you can say that." She looked up at him. "Shika do you have my stuff?" She asked her co-worker.

"Yeah, right here." He tossed her the Nike bag. "Your shits heavy as hell." He said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Wow thanks." She dug in and grabbed the two medical books, a text book, pen and paper.

"Last time I checked Sakura _homework_ was suppose to be done at _home." _Shikamaru Nara just loved getting a kick out of his best friend.

"It's easier to do it here, where I'm awake." She replied, her nose was already deep into the book scribbling down notes and questions. She was a med student, yes, she got in by scholarship, yes, and she owes the school money, most certainly yes. "And besides didn't you quit smoking?" He didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

She was inwardly laughing; Shikamaru was looking at his cigarette with mild interest. "If I quit then I'll go back to gum." He took on last drag and throw the bud in a near by trash can.

Their boss would always throw a hissy fit because of the lone buds lying on the ground, it didn't help that Boss Anko thought them to be 'slackers'. An old word with a whole new meaning. Anko – when they were short on workers and Sakura and Shikamaru were nowhere to be found – would come to the back of the store and find them either smoking, sleeping, talking or doing homework (on Sakura's part).

"You could always chew tobacco to slow down the addiction." She had already written three pages, front and back, worth of material. Geniuses must stick together; it was the only way to explain their weird friendship.

"Chewing tobacco leaves awful breath and what the point of chewing it if your going to spit it out." He took out another cigarette.

"Done!" The pinkette said blissfully. She put her stuff in back in her bag and tossed it to Shikamaru, who was looking at his watch.

"Who'd you get to take you shift?" He stood up from the crate and tossed the bag over his shoulder. Ami was too full of herself to take the shift, Shino was taking his break, and Shion didn't come to work today so that left…

"Karin." She said simply and walked back into the store followed by Shikamaru. The two passed up the aisles and went to customer service.

The store was filled with people now running and hustling about just like the blonde she had saw earlier. He was kind of cute come to think of it, she thought. He had those sexy cerulean eyes, tan skin – like he works out – and whiskers. It was a strange combination but it worked for, it didn't help that he seemed interested in her.

How many times had she gone to the club or bar having a drink to have a man ask her out or to dance to have them change their mind because of her height? It wasn't that she couldn't get a boyfriend; it was that some boys just stayed away from her because of her intimidating height. It was good to see somebody react to me in a positive way.

"Karin." She had almost forgotten that Shikamaru was behind her. "Karin." He was calling the red head that seemed to not notice their presences yet. The girl was bobbing her hear to the loud music that was bleeding from her earphones. She had both of her earphones in – didn't she tell the girl to only wear one, some people just don't listen –and was not paying attention to one damn thing around her.

It irked her.

"Karin." This time it was her voice, Sakura's voice. She didn't want to take her shift back, she didn't want to speak, and she didn't want to take the hot rod red MP4 with the matching case followed by the red earphones, but sometimes it's not about what you want.

"Hey, what you do that for?" Karin whirled around to face them and froze. If it had been anyone else the red head would have snapped at them but she was facing the two most effective yet lazy people in the store. Sakura and Shikamaru always had a positive or neutral attitude toward everyone but God forbid you cross their path.

"Didn't I tell you to wear one? Customer could've been trying to get your attention, I know I have." Sakura said looking at the shorter girl.

"Well…I" She had no excuse as far as Sakura could see. The girl's face was almost matching her hair.

"You know what I don't care, anymore. Just go in the back and restock, ok?" It was true; she didn't care to be mad at the girl for long. She sighed; shika's laziness was getting to her.

The girl nodded and walked away leaving her MP4 in Sakura's hands.

"You think you were too hard?" Skika's voice was heard beside her. He was walking at a slow pace but somehow keeping up with her fast steps.

"Nara, pull your shirt all the down. This isn't a peep show!" The voice did not such thing as trying to be kind or discreet about her outburst but never the less Shikamaru pulled down his shirt – much to the disappointment of the young lady shoppers – without the care in the world knowing that most of the _'viewer' _were watching his every move.

Sakura looked at her best friend and smiled. "There's no such thing as too hard."

"Come on you lazy slackers." Anko was waiting for them.

"I think she's talking to you, lazy ass." She couldn't help but to tease.

"Who you calling lazy ass, lazy ass?" Shikamaru knew where this was going.

"Takes one to know one."

"Yo mama."

"Sucks dick."

"Yeah, she was doing that last night." That comment earned him a light slap on the arm.

"Ok, that's enough with the _Yo mama_ joke."

"Fine, but you started it."

"Yeah, I did."

~~~~~~~~~________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what took you so long?" A raven haired man said sitting next to his childhood friend. He was sipping a cocktail from the family bar.

"What do you mean '_what took me so long'_? I was at the store and I had some trouble finding some things. That's what took me so long." The blonde stare at his friend wholeheartedly. "But I'll tell you this, I saw the strangest girl."

Sasuke gave his friend a look. "Strangest girl," he repeated. "I hope this is in a good way." He took another sip.

"Yeah, she was working at the store I went to." He thought for a minute.

"Not the red head."

"No, she was tall and had pink hair." Naruto smiled thinking back at the girl. She seemed lay back but if you really looked at her you'll see that fierce attitude underneath.

"Pink hair, I think I know who you're talking about. I saw her a few times." The raven haired finished the rest of his drink and walked to the entertainment room.

"You've seen her?" Naruto was slightly jealous that the notorious playboy Uchiha knew of the rosette but bit his tongue because of curiosity.

"Yeah, she goes to that real prestigious school. You know, on the west side?" Sasuke stopped by the pool table. "The one with the long name." He picked up the pool stick.

"Konohagakure, the medical school." Naruto said. He knew of the School only because Tsunade worked there as the President. Come to thing of it he could just ask her about her students. She was bound to known the pink haired hell cat.

"Yeah, that's the school." Sasuke said focusing on the white ball. "I can only imagine how hard it is to get in to that school. I saw her walking the halls looking all determined." Red ball side pocket.

"Why were you at the school?" Naruto gave up on watching and started playing too.

"Tsunade had me running errands and I kinda got lost." He hit another solid. "She found me; I swear to you she looked like she was looking for blood when I bumped into her. Her books and papers were on the floor but she was glaring at me. She told me that I should pick them up." The raven let out a low chuckle. "I had to rephrase some of her words."

"Wow." Naruto thought about this new information. She had a fowl mouth.

"No and yes. I guess she has a temper." Sasuke said reading his friend's mind. "Where are you going?" The raven looked at his brother as he left the room.

"You'll be in for a surprise, Naruto." He hit the last ball into the right pocket.

"Tsunade, Tsunade!" The blonde called out looking for the busty woman. She had to be here some where, he knew. He passed the guests nodding and flashing smiles on the way. He checked several rooms and (some bathrooms) and had no found her.

"Naruto-kun!" He turned around at the mention of his name. Dark hair engulfed him in an embrace and a lavender scent invited him.

"Hi, Hinate-chan." Naruto looked at the petite woman in front of him. She was wearing a nice little number of a modest person.

"Tsunade looking for you." She said with her soft voice and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the house into the garden.

The garden? Why would Tsunade be in garden?

Hinata let go of his arm and looked at the three people in front of him. Tsunade was sipping the sake he had just brought in one of the little flute champagne glass. She looked a little out of place drinking out the delicate glass. Tsunade was a strong woman; literally, the woman seemed to possess strength that had some men baffled. He had seen her drink three to four bottles of sake out the bottle.

The next person was very familiar; he would come and visits from time to time bringing gift and stories back. The man was Jiraiya, he was a big pervert. Always making dirty comments and inappropriate jokes, but that's what made him funny. He didn't want to admit that some of the old mans ways rubbed off on him.

"Oiy, Naruto." The last person at the table was no other than Kakashi Hatake. The young silver haired man was reading his favorite book (a trashy smut like novel) made by the perverted Jiraiya himself. Naruto mused of a moment that if Kakashi read those book that Jiraiya made did that make Kakashi a bigger pervert because he read the books or was Jiraiya the bigger pervert because he made the books. That idea always got him.

"Hey Kaka-sensei, Pervy man, Tsunade-baa chan." He gave them a small nod. They were sitting down under the large umbrella.

"Hinata-chan said you were looking for me." He said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to congratulate you." Tsunade's hazel eyes looked at him taking a sip. "On your success."

"Thank you baa-chan." Naruto looked at his grandma. He looked at the other two men.

"Well, Kakashi I think it's time to go inside." The white haired man said to the younger one.

Kakashi looked at him and them at Tsunade and agreed to go inside to leave the two alone.

"What can you tell me about your student?" Naruto said once they were gone.

"Why would you want to know?" She narrowed her honey eyes a bit. "It's confidential."

"I know, but I've ran into one of your former students and I just thought you would know something." Tsunade looked at her grandson. His eyes held some mischief in them…but what the hell, what's the worse that could happen?

"Who'd you run into?" She just might regret this.

"Uh…a tall girl with pink hair. I think her name was Sakura." Maybe not.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade mused for a bit. Sakura was on of her favorite students before she became the President for Konohagakure medical University. She – the girl – was smarter than others but it seemed that the pinkette couldn't get to KMU on a full ride. So that left her with a tired but fierce student working two jobs. It was a shame but – if she was correct – had either one or two year's worth of school till she finished.

"Sakura Haruno, does ring some bells. She was at the top of her class." The blonde said simply looking over to the blue eyed blonde.

"That's it? There's nothing else?" Naruto pressed.

"No that's all the information I can give you." Tsunade said closing her eyes nonchalantly and taking a sip of her sake.

"You're kidding ,me." Naruto looked at the blonde.

"Nope." She opened her eyes slyly. "Go back inside, there's a party going on."

"Fine, but sooner or later I'll fine something." Naruto walked away feeling down.

"Naruto, still thinking about the girl?" Sasuke's question rung in his head as he walked closer to the raven.

"Would you care?"

"Truthfully…no, but you two would be an interesting couple."

"You think." Sarcasms wasn't pretty on anyone.

"…"

"Is that how you feel?" Naruto grinned at his best friend.

"Next week," Sasuke began. "I have to run to KMU to run some more errands but there might be a chance that you might see her."

"Teme, are you trying to be nice to me." He was so happy he accidently hugged his friend.

"Let go, dead last." The blonde was to close for the raven's liking. He had just got over the incident that happen in eight grade.

"Sorry, no homo." Naruto said using the phrase they made up in high school.

"No homo?" A new voice came from behind the two opposites. "How old are you exactly?" Naruto turned his head and was greeted with the oddest couple he knew. Ten Ten and Neji Hyuuga.

They were the oddest couple right along with Hinata and Kiba. Ten Ten was wild and crazy in her on way with her crazed weapon collection she and Neji built. Ten Ten was like on of the guys, she always wore her hair up in two buns. In high school all the boys thought she was self conscious of her short hair which was the reason she wore those princess leia buns. Everyone was shocked when the usually tomboyish girl stepped out her box on Prom with the most unlikely man.

Neji Hyuuga was what you could call a 'quiet egotistic'. He had a superior complex going on, it was hard to talk to the guy when he kept going on and on about destiny. He was a stoic man but it got better when you got to know him.

"I'm twelve, thank you." Naruto grinned. "I just look more mature than my peers."

"Right, so how have you been Naruto?" She asked taking a seat next to them.

"I've been good, could be better." Naruto said looking at Sasuke who just remained quiet. "You know…

~ ~ ~ NS ~ ~

"Why!" Sakura sighed today was going to slow for her liking. She had just turned in her paper report and was walking home only to find out that she had to walk back to school. "Tsunade should know better to do something like that." She was murmuring to herself, which wasn't a good sign.

She didn't live anywhere near this area and her car decided not to work the last couple of days. So to put those suggestive words to work, she didn't have a car and it is one hell of a walk to KMU to her house. She could call Amaru. The brown-skinned girl would be on her way to her afternoon classes.

The pinkette whipped out her blue cell phone and dialed the number quickly. There were a few rings before she picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi." There was some movement heard in the background. "This is Amaru."

"Hey, Amaru I was wondering if you were heading to KMU." Sakura waited patiently.

"Yeah, I'm actually leaving the house now, why?"

"Could you pick me up? Tsunade decided at the last minute that she wanted to see me." She said frowning at the thought again.

"Sure, what street you on?" Green eyes looked up searching for a street sign.

"Austin, Austin Avenue."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

The line went dead after that leaving Sakura to believe that Amaru hung up.

Sakura was sitting on the steps of someone's house when a red Nissan rolled up to the curb. The car was cute but there was always one problem…

"Your car's too small!" The rosette complained trying to adjust the sit.

"Well maybe you should shrink a few inches." The red-head said fixing her mirror.

Sakura looked at the darker girl; Amaru was one of her most trusted people. She was going to graduate with her and go to one of the top Hospitals in Konoha.

But truth behold Sakura is going to have to get a new car because this was horrible. Her long legs were pulled closely to her chest and her head was slightly tilted forward to avoid collision with the roof of the car.

"I know you love me."

Amaru looked at the pinkette with cerulean eyes. "You love me enough to put me in you fav five?"

"I'm still thinking about that." Sakura mused out loud playing along.

"Whatever Haruno." Amaru said faking a hurt look at got Sakura laughing.

The two of them were kinda the best of friends – at times – with there over sarcastic humor. They were almost the same yet different. There height was one of the many differences in their friendship. Sakura was 5'12 ½ but she was never ashamed or embarrassed about being 'freakish tall' as some people **[cough]** Amaru **[cough]** put it. It didn't really help that she had pink hair and green eyes so not only did people see her for her unusual height but her hair too.

'Like a walking clown.' Amaru would say.

But Amaru was almost like the pinkette but different. Light brown skin, long brown-reddish crowned on top of her head was hidden beneath her favorite sport cap, cerulean blue eyes, and a small beauty mark under her eye. She was short, yes but big things come from small packages. Never be fooled but this small girl she was known to be very stubborn and outgoing. At 5'3 she beats up guys three times her height.

"Do you know why Tsunade called you?"

"No, I just hope that's she's not going to waste my time." Sakura said looking at the scenery pass by.

Trees, building, stores, people and other whatnot.

Soon they came up to a giant campus, with five separate building. Amaru pulled into the parking lot and looked around.

"Was her office by the main office or was it in Building C-3." The shorter girl asked once they made their way out the car.

"You know, I don't remember. When she wanted to talk to me she would always find me or we would somehow bump into each other."

"Like you bumped into that sexy raven in the halls." Amaru had a smirk on her face when Sakura turned around.

"That was a month ago, and he was not sexy." Amaru was still staring at her. "He wasn't!" The stare didn't let up. "Ok fine, he was good looking but he had that…that 'I'm all that' aura."

"Fine, but it thought you went for those types of guys." Amaru giggled when Sakura through a glare her way.

"That was only one time…besides I saw this guy a week ago."

Amaru's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, he was cute and kinda goofy." Sakura said thinking back at the blonde.

"Hmmm, cute and goofy." The rusted red-head opened the door to the main building. "Is he a blonde?"

"Yeah how did yo–"

"And does he have blue eyes."

"Yes, but how–"

Amaru stopped in front of her very tall friend. "You. Have. The. Hots. For. Tsunade's grandson."

"What?"

"Tsunade's grandson, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I don't want to know how you know this information." Sakura walked down to the main office.

"You could only read a patient's file for so long."

"Right…" Sakura stopped by another set of glass doors. "I'll be seeing you Amaru."

A brown hand popped up and waved as a sign that she heard her.

Sakura looked at the short girl walking down the hall. For someone so small you would think giant was walking down the hall the way her heels were clicking and clacking.

The fierce pinkette looked back at the doors and walked in. The office was big but it looked like no one was in.

"Hello." Sakura leaned forward on the desk a little to see if anyone was down the hall behind the desk. There was a rustle of papers which meant that someone heard her call.

She took a seat and waited patiently from the person to come.

Her thoughts went back to the blonde male. He was Tsunade grandson, that was a shock. Tsunade never really talked about her family life around any of her students or facility in the matter, except for Shizune that is. The honey eyed woman was always talking to the brown haired woman.

In her thoughts Sakura almost missed the fact that someone was walking in the room. The pinkette didn't want to seem rude by staring at the people so she did the next best thing.

She ignored them. She ignored them when one of them sat next to her. She ignored the person next to her when she felt his eyes on her. And she tried to ignore him when he 'accidentally' knocked his elbow into hers which caused her to slam into the wall that was by her which in conclusion caused her temper to flare up. Now don't get her wrong she tried, she tries very hard not to go off on strangers but the thing was…her fucking elbow fucking hurts. The counting to ten crap that Shikamaru taught her wasn't getting it today. She wanted to hit something, preferably the person that dared to get in her personal space.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" She turned around. Eyes glaring, nose flaring and all the fury of a woman scorn behind her.

"I could ask the same of you." The person said holding his hands up in submission. He looked familiar, so familiar that if she wasn't so mad she could actually say his name.

His wild blonde hair, beautifully deep cerulean eyes, tan skin, and noticeable whisker scar marks were undeniable. Naruto Uzumaki was the one sitting beside her; he was probably the one to knock her against the wall.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then the person who came in with him. Surprisingly enough it was the 'sexy raven' Amaru and her were talking about not too long ago. He was sitting in the far corner away from them but watching them. He looked amused with that damn smug smile tugging at his lips. It made Sakura's unresolved temper surface quickly. This was one of the reasons she yelled at him in the halls. His damned arrogances of his is what will get him in trouble.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" She was certainly not amused.

"You still have that beautifully temper of your." He to held his hands up in defeat but that didn't mean that Sakura wasn't going to drill him about his comment.

"Hey you arrog–"

"Ah, Sakura I see you've met Uchiha-san and Naruto-kun." A dark haired woman walked in the room followed by an angered blonde.

"Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke what is the meaning of this?" The busty blonde had her hands on her hips glaring at the three like they were little kids stealing out of a cookie jar. "I can hear ya'll down the hall."

"I didn't do anything." Sakura said looking at her former teacher.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Tsunade straighten her posture and looked at the pinkette. Sometimes the little hell raiser reminded her of herself back in her younger days. "Sakura follow me."

The said person followed the older woman into her office and sat in a near by chair. "Yeah?"

Tsunade sat down in a large chair behind her oak desk. "Sakura, I called you here because of your funds are due."

"You called me because of the money I own?" Sakura said sitting up in her chair. "You now I'll pay you back."

"Yes, I know but I was wondering if you would be interested in a job offer."

The stunned pinkette looked at KMU's President. "Are you shitting me? You're offering me a job?" Sakura stopped to think about this. "Will this job pay more than what I'm doing now?"

"Yes, way more." The blonde said not minding the profanity from her former student.

"Okay, what is it?" The short haired woman leaned forward in her sit. Tsunade could actually see the eagerness in her apple green eyes.

"You will be working for my grandson." Sakura had to replay the message in her mind. "You said…grandson? Do you have more than one grandson?" _Please let her say yes._

"No, in fact you where 'talking' to him in the waiting room." The older blonde brushed her hair out the way of her eyes before continuing. "I know you want to be a doctor, but if you don't pay your fees this year you wouldn't be able to continue to your senior year."

"So you want to give me a job working for your grandson doing what?"

"Assistant, you're a hard working girl, who likes that have things working in order, even if you're just sitting on your ass barking out orders." Sakura grinned at her.

"Why?"

"Because you're my favorite and I don't want you dropping out just because you didn't have the cash to be somebody." Tsunade stood up and began to walk to the door. "Remember; try to keep Naruto in line okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Sakura stood up to her full height only towering Tsunade by a couple of inches.

"Oh, and Sakura." The pink hell raiser looked over her should. "You start next week." With she closed the door to her office.

Sakura stood there in the hallway thinking about the weird turn of events. She has a new job. That was interesting; she wondered absently what Shika would say. He would probably shrug it and tell her to go for it. He's not known to express himself. Amaru would tell her congras and drive her to the bar or some time of club downtown.

The pinkette involuntarily shivered. She hated the club, every time Amaru and Temari they would try to drag her to go clubbing with them. It is always awful. People in an enclosed place like rats, dancing into each other like they were trying to become one person, not cool. The smell was worse. It's like middle school gym class, finding out who was wearing deodorant and who was not. She could go on and on about this one subject but she had to get going.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" A blonde blur made its way the pinkette.

It was that Naruto boy. He was standing in front of her now, his blue eyes staring at her green ones. He was handsome but Sakura wasn't easily done by good looks

"What do you want?" She was glaring at him; it was like she had no patients for him.

"I think she wants to murder you dope." Or the Uchiha.

"I was wondering if…you…if you wanted to go out some time." He had a small blush spreading across his face and his blue eyes were cast down.

"You just employed me…" She looked down to where her short hair covered most of her face. "and you ask me out?" She looked at him with fire and hell's fury in their apple green depts. Naruto thought for a spilt second that Sakura just might kill him. "Baka!"

But luckily she didn't…no instead she through a powerful punch at him. It was painful, yes, that was the word…it was painful. Maybe he should have asked her out later that day.

"Sakura!" Tsunade voice was heard.

"I know." She called back to the woman and walk out the door.

"I think she doesn't like you." Sasuke squatted on the floor next to Naruto's fallen form.

"Shut up, she just needs to warm up to me." The blonde said his face flat on the floor. This girl was tougher than he thought. He just might have to work extra to win her affection.

"Good luck with that." The raven said to his friend and walked out the room.

"Uchiha!" The blonde quickly went after his dark haired friend. "You can't leave me; we drove in the same car!"

"You think it's a good thing to put those two in this kind of situation?" Shizune looked at the blonde woman.

"Yes, even though it may not seem like it now, _'something'_ will happen." Tsunade knew that Sakura was a little violent and stubborn but she was one of the only few people that she would trust her only grandchild with.

_**~ A week later ~**_

"Wow, you look cute girl." Amaru commented looking at Sakura do a little twirl.

"You like it," The pinkette looked at the three way mirror. "I personal think it's too much. Tsunade said that I should wear something casual and business like." She said. It look like too much, if only she knew what she was really going to do then maybe she'll have a better idea in what to wear. Don't get her wrong the tan pencil, the red blouse with black designs and the black open toe heel were kinda cute.

"It's not cute, Saku-chan, it's **sexy**" Her red head friend said reading her friends mind.

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura walked away from Amaru and grabbed her car keys. "Lock up when you're done, okay Ama-_chan_."

"You're not going to take off the nose ring." Amaru called to the pinkette.

Sakura stopped and touched her face and sure enough there was a small diamond stud on her nose. She's been wearing it for so long that she could actually forget that she was wearing it, but it didn't matter he saw her with it before.

Sakura closed the door and walked to her new car. Yes, she said new car. She was kinda shocked that Tsunade had called her today saying that she didn't need to get a ride but when she looked out the window of her house she saw a nice black Mercedes. It…this was all over the top but could she really complain? She was going to work – in a new car mind you, getting paid five times more than her other jobs, she gets to boss people around and finally she was working with the cute blonde.

The pinkette opened the door and hoped in. The GPS was alright set towards a destination which Sakura assumed it was Tsunade's work.

Shifting gears she pulled out the drive way and then drove to work. The place was big with guards and everything. Now she really wished what she was doing. Fancy foreign cars all lined up neatly in the parking lot; she looked for a space for her new car and to her surprise (not really) there was a parking space reserved just for her (doesn't she feel special) right next to **'Mr. Naruto Uzumaki'.**

"Wonderful." She said not caring who heard her.

'Today will be great' she told herself over and over again as she walked the halls in the building. Eyes followed her, her body, and her movement.

Her black heels making very little noise despite her powerful footsteps. The pinkette walked to the door and was yet again to her surprised (which was not much) to see Naruto Uzumaki. It wasn't that he was in her office that got her it was the fact that he looked so damn relaxed sitting in her sit looking bored when he was supposed to be running his company.

"What the hell?" The handsome looking blonde looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" His voice was a little too loud.

"What are you doing in here?" She was a little annoyed.

"I wanted to greet you." He said looking her up and down. "I see you dressed up for me, how thoughtful." And those weren't good combinations.

"Hey I thought we're at least suppose to go on a date first!" That's why she was holding him up by his collar with her unnatural strength.

Sakura looked at him with a glare in her eyes. "Baka, why are you sitting on your ass when you're suppose to be working!" She shook him a little.

He just looked at her not saying anything. Just staring and nothing else.

"You know you look kinda cute when you're all worked up." She felt her face get hot, but she wasn't sure it was because she was mad for his random comment or that she liked the compliment. She was sure but what she was sure about was that she was going to kick him out.

"Get to work Uzumaki!" And then the slam of the door at the end of that command.

Naruto dusted himself off and walked down the hall towards his office. He wasn't mad at all about what happened; in fact it made him kind of happy. Sure she was violent but that was expected, she is his baa-chan's former student. He wasn't lying when he said she looked cute mad…actually it wasn't cute it was down right sexy. Her face was a little flustered, her chest was rising and falling, her short pink hair was a little messed up, she was wear that outfit and the nose ring made her kind of edgy. It turned him on a bit, it was sad to say. She had a lot of strength to manhandle him.

This was the one he choose and his baa-chan approved of her. All he had to do was convince her but seeing that blushing face that was made by his comment, he'll have to say that she wouldn't need that much convincing.

He smiled and began working on what his assistant demanded he do.

She probably didn't even know why she really got the jobs, but it didn't matter. She'll find out soon enough.

* * *

_**Hi that was interesting. Sorry but this was only a one-shot but I was thinking on doing a sequel.**_

_**Please review to convince me that I should.**_

_**R&R**_

_**WLN**_


End file.
